The Protector Prophecy
by Autobot Guardian
Summary: An ancient prophecy. A hero among those named by an ancient oracle. A single event that will change their lives forever. I only own the OCs. The rest belong to Hasbro. Just a silly fic that I thought up when I started thinking about "Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters"
As the yellow warrior walked through the corridors of the Ark, he was dreading his meeting with Prime. The Autobot CO had given few details pertaining to the reason the warrior was summoned, but he was obeyed nonetheless. Upon reaching his destination, the yellow mech knocked on the door.

"Prime? It's me, Sunstreaker."

"Come in." Sunstreaker opened the door, and was surprised to see that Prowl, Sideswipe, Jazz, and Blaster were there as well. "What is this all about?"

"That's what we were wondering too, Sunny." The Praxian turned to face the Prime, who, in turn, closed the door, and turned on a screen on the wall.

"This is a recording of a message that I received earlier this morning. It's from Iacon." The screen showed Ultra Magnus standing in the Iacon Tower communications room, and Kup was in the background, looking at another screen.

* _Optimus, I hope this isn't a bad time, for we here on Cybertron have discovered something in the ancient archives that we believe pertains to some of your men down on Earth. It's a video recording that is, surprisingly, using the human English language. It is a video of one of Primus' old oracles, and it is a prophecy. I'm pulling it up now to show you. Kup?_ * Ultra Magnus turned to the mech in the background, who activated a holo-projector, and the Iacon Tower communications room suddenly appeared like a metal cave filled with crystals that glowed with an eerie light. The cave was lightly shrouded with pale, eerily glowing smoke, and a dully-colored femme with darkened optics sat cross-legged in the middle. Then, a brightly-hued mech appeared, and asked the femme a question in the ancient Cybertronian dialect. The femme answered, speaking plain, modern English, in a drawn out voice that sounded like a dozen speaking at one time.

* ** _In the fifth Golden Age, yet nearing its end, brother, twins of a shared spark, shall be born into a life of uncertainty of pain. One brother, who would become a killer from his earliest days, will shine like a sun in a foreign sky, and the other, who would become sly and devious, will bring smiles to the faces of those around him. The killing brother, with a frame of sun-gold, will become internally scarred, yet still bright. The trickster brother, who will continually make others angry at him, yet not angry, will become like the cornerstone. Neither will be complete without the other. These brothers, one of gold and one of rubies, will have a great future, along with those they meet on their path through life. A lonely sparkling, who would become wise, yet with his own disability, will befriend these brothers, and add to their support system. The brothers, who shall be born to caretakers that will not give even a single thought to the well-being of their sparklings, will find a way out of their painful life, and take a relic with them into the light. A cloth that shall reveal the secrets of the universe. This cloth, though it shall fade with time, shall never lose its power, the power that will be bestowed upon it by its makers, who will be goddesses of the nightly images, the goddesses that weave dreams into cloth, and take nightmares, and make them beautiful._** * Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other, and then looked at Prowl, who shrugged.

* ** _These brothers will be taken into the home of the greatest mech on Cybertron, the one who shall bear the Matrix of Leadership, and they will be given a new life. They shall meet five others, sparklings as young as themselves, and those seven shall grow up together, but while the sole femme of the group learns in the home in which the seven sparklings all live, the others shall earn their education at the finest Academy in their city. A sparkling of a noble, two of an undeterminable parentage at that point in time, one of a mystery, and one whose parents will die from an accident that is not an accident. These seven will grow up in a time of peace, but will suddenly be thrown into a fire that will consume Cybertron, and the planets beyond. The fire will be started by a silver mech from the ancient city of Kaon, and it will be ended by a final battle that will take place over twenty million years after its beginning. The brothers will become powerful warriors, and they will become soldiers under the command of their adoptive father. Their friends will also become part of this war, their first friend will be a sage of logic and knowledge, another shall become a bard and magician. One shall become one who is an illusion, and another shall join with two more to form a group of fighters and music players. One shall become the one who watches in the dark. Along their path through the war to come, they shall meet The Voice, who gives knowledge to his comrades, and boosts their hope. They shall meet with the illusionist, the weapons sage, and the healer, and join with others to become the Elite. However, a darkness shall fall upon them, but not before they meet those who watch from afar, who fly with the night, and have powers that are beyond scientific knowledge. Then, when all seems lost, a hero shall rise among them, to gain new heights as they fight through yet another battle, and he shall become one with the one who watches over all. When all seems lost, look to your friends, look to the skies of that alien world, and hope. Pray. Ask the entity for which you are named, and you shall gain power that will save everyone you care for. Ask and ye shall receive, as the aliens on that world say, ask for a new hope, a new life, and a new beginning. With your light, the darkness will fade away, and you will lead the others into a brighter day._** * The femme fell silent, and the hologram faded away. The message ended there, and Optimus turned off the screen. The others were contemplating what it could mean, but then Sunstreaker snapped his fingers.

"You need to call in Mirage as well, Prime. I think I know what at least part of this means." Sunstreaker took out an art datapad, and his favorite stylus. After doing a quick sketch, he activated the holographic projector on it, and a 3-D image of the Ark crew appeared. Mirage came into the room, and stood beside Sideswipe. "All right, when that oracle was talking about the two brothers, I think she was referring to me and Sides. 'Killing brother' means me, since my parents forced me to assassinate others from the very day I was born, and the 'trickster brother' is obviously Sideswipe. Also, the colors match. Sun-gold is the shade of paint I have, and Sideswipe uses ruby-red paint. Now, when she spoke about our first friend, she probably meant Prowl, since he was the first to be my friend when I first went to Iacon Tower as Prime's adopted son. I think that Jazz is the bard and magician, since he used to be a part-time DJ on Cybertron, and also has that light-show gizmo. The femme is Protocol, Prowl's younger sister, and Red Alert is most likely the mystery sparkling. Mirage is the son of the noble, but I'm not sure what it means by 'The Voice'…"

"It means me, Sunstreaker." The warrior looked up, as Blaster spoke to him. "I was known as the 'Voice of Cybertron' during the early days of the war."

"All right, then that means that Blaster is 'The Voice'… the 'weapons sage' is obviously either Ironhide or Cliffjumper… 'the healer' is most definitely Ratchet… and 'the illusionist' is undoubtedly Hound." Sunstreaker wrote the labels above the images of each Autobot, and then erased everyone else in the image, except for Prime. "I know that Prime is the Matrix Bearer, so that means that this is the group that the oracle was talking about. Then, there are 'those who watch from afar, who fly with the night, and have powers that are beyond scientific explanation'. Those are probably our friends, the Winged Guardians. Most of the time, when they fly, it is dark out, because they don't want to scare anyone else on Cybertron, though they act a bit differently here on Earth. However, when the Oracle said 'he shall become one with the one who watches over all,' that could mean that either the one she spoke about becomes one and the same with either Primus or Airstrike, or he gains power from them, though I don't know which one. Primus seems to know what goes on all the time, but Airstrike actually EXPERIENCES everything that goes on. She is continually linked to every single being in the universe, be it past, present, or future, and knows all that they do."

"Then the 'one who watches over all' could be either her or her father, though I believe that Airstrike is the most likely one." Prime had a thoughtful expression on his face, as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's right. Also, there is that last part, where it seems like she is no longer talking to the mech who asked her whatever he asked her. It seemed as if she knew that we were going to watch this recording, and she was talking to one of us, though I don't know who. She seemed to be giving advice, and she said 'Ask the entity for which you were named, and you shall gain power that will save everyone you care for.' Before that, she was saying to look to the sky. What do you guys think?" Sunstreaker looked around at everyone else, but they were all staring at him with wide optics, though you couldn't really tell with Jazz. "What?"

"Sunstreaker, you're the ONLY ONE of us who is named after something in the sky! YOU must be the one she was referring to!" When Sideswipe had said that, Prowl stiffened, and crashed to the ground. "Aaand there goes Prowl's logic circuits."

"Wait, wait, wait… ME?! I'M part of some ANCIENT PROPHESY?! **_I'M_** supposed to be some kind of **_HERO_**?!" Sunstreaker felt like his own processor was going to follow Prowl's into the land of computer crashes.

"Sunstreaker, you already ARE a hero! You've saved us all so many times already!"

"But not like it says in this prophesy!" At that point, he gave up on battling the processor crash that was attempting to take over his head, and he fell unconscious, falling to the floor. The others in the room looked at each other, and then picked up the two crashed mechs.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Ratchet felt like he was going to kill someone, because he had just gotten a message from Prime that both Prowl AND (surprise!) Sunstreaker had crashed. They were bringing them in for a reboot, and Ratchet was contemplating whether or not to ask what had been so bad that even SUNSTREAKER'S processor had crashed. "All right, what happened?"

* _Well… we'll tell you when we get to the med bay. Prime out._ * The connection was cut, leaving a cursing Ratchet to prepare two medical berths for a pair of processor de-frags and reboots. He had only just finished the preparations, when the door opened, and Prime came in carrying an unconscious yellow warrior, while Sideswipe carried the still form of Prowl.

"So, care to tell me what this is all about?" Ratchet set about clearing up the two bots' processors, and the other mechs in the room shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Well, apparently, Sunstreaker and Prowl were part of an ancient prophesy, and Sunstreaker is supposed to be some sort of hero. Would you like the full details, with exact quotes, or just what we figured out about the prophecy's meaning?" Prime took Sunstreaker's art datapad out of his subspace, and set it on a spare berth.

"Well, I'd like to have what you guys figured out first, then explain what the entire prophesy thing is about." The CMO hooked up a few cables to Sunstreaker's head, and started typing away to clear up the information overload. "Well, what do you know, Sunstreaker actually DOES have a logic center." There were snickers coming from the other conscious mechs in the room, until Prime glared at them.

"Here's what we know. The femme who stated the prophesy was actually speaking in English, so she was denounced as crazy, but we believe that she knew that we would watch that video. She spoke about what is apparently the twins' past, and then she practically labeled each of us that is in the main prophesy group. I am the 'Matrix Bearer', you are the one she called 'the healer', either Ironhide or Cliffjumper is 'the weapons sage', Hound is the one she called 'the illusionist', Mirage is the 'son of the noble', Sunstreaker is the 'killing brother', Sideswipe is the 'trickster brother', Prowl is the 'sage of logic and knowledge', Red Alert is the 'one who watches in the dark', Jazz is the 'bard and magician', Blaster is 'The Voice', and Prowl's younger sister Protocol is 'the one who joins with two others to form a group of fighters and music players.' There's more. The Winged Guardians are 'those who watch from afar, who fly with the night, and have powers that are beyond scientific explanation', and either Primus or Airstrike is 'the one who watches over all'. Sunstreaker is supposed to be a hero, who either becomes one and the same with 'the one who watches over all', or gains powers from them." Prime stopped speaking then, waiting for Ratchet's reaction. The CMO sighed, and turned to face Optimus.

"So, basically, something bad is going to happen, and Sunstreaker will save us all, right?"

"Basically."

"Well, let's hope that that day is far from today."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Ratchet."

"What do you mean?" The CMO leveled a glare with the Prime's optics, andOptimus had to use an extreme effort of will not to step back.

"I mean that this prophesy was probably found when it was, because the danger is near."

"Well, then what do we do?"

"I don't know, Ratchet. I just don't know."

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Four Days Later…**

None of the Autobots could figure out what was going on. A massive shadow had fallen over the Earth, and it was getting colder every day, since the sun's rays could not reach the planet. Suddenly, Wheeljack found the answer.

"Prime, I know what's blocking the sun, and it's bad, really bad."

"What is it?"

"Unicron." At that name, the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped about 100 degrees.

"Unicron?! Are you sure?" Optimus went over to Wheeljack's consul, and found, to his dismay, that it was true. "Primus… this must be what the Prophecy was all about…"

"Prophecy? What do you mean, Prime?" Optimus berated himself for forgetting to notify the other officers about the prophecy, and turned to face Wheeljack.

"Here's what part of the prophecy says. 'However, a darkness shall fall upon them, but not before they meet those who watch from afar, who fly in the night, and have powers that are beyond scientific knowledge. Then, when all seems lost, a hero shall rise among them, to gain new heights as then fight through yet another battle, and he shall become one with the one who watches over all'." The room was silent, until Sunstreaker walked into the room.

"Prime, what are your orders for dealing with this?" Everyone turned to face him, and Optimus' expression softened when he saw his adopted son.

"Gather the Prophecy Elite. I know that the Rockin' Death have arrived on Earth, and I have already explained everything to them. Gather them, and come outside."

"Yes, sir." Sunstreaker walked out of the room, and soon, the ones mentioned in the prophesy were all outside, looking up at the shadow over the planet.

"Hound, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mirage, Blaster, Jazz, Prowl, Protocol, Blueflare, Crystalline, Ratchet. We are the only ones who can stop Unicron from destroying this planet, and the universe. We need to give it all we've got, and we've got to make it count." Prime's little speech brought forth cheers from his Elite team, and they all turned to face the massive planet-former. Then, a shuttle came from a nearby clearing, and Blueflare motioned for them all to get in.

"We'll get high enough faster if we take my shuttle." The Rockin' Death got in, followed by everyone but Prowl and Sunstreaker. "Well, what are you two waiting for?"

"We've got our own transport." The two mechs took their flight suits out of their subspaces, and quickly donned them. Then, bringing their hands quickly forwards over the lower outside parts of their thighs, their arms seemed to turn into dragon-like wings, and the two mechs took to the sky. The shuttle followed close behind them, as they made their way into the upper atmosphere. Suddenly, there came a blast of energy from the massive metal planet, and they all quickly moved out of the way.

"Unicron, you will not go any farther!" Sunstreaker's voice was amplified by a speaker in his dragon-like helmet, and they all heard a booming laugh.

 ** _"And who are you to stop me? You are but mere insects to me, and shall be quickly eliminated."_** The planet transformed, and a massive, winged mech stood in its place. However, when Unicron transformed, a few rays of sunlight made their way around him, and Sunstreaker felt warmer when one landed on him. Suddenly, Unicron breathed bright blue fire at them, and they had to move away quickly. Suddenly, the massive mech swung one hand at them, and knocked the shuttle out of the sky.

"NO!" Sunstreaker hovered in the air, watching the falling shuttle, but was relieved when he saw that someone had activated emergency parachutes to slow their fall. Suddenly, something pushed him away, and he saw Prowl get smacked out of the sky. "PROWL!" The yellow warrior dove down, trying to catch the SIC, before it was too late.

Sunstreaker got underneath the SIC, and commanded his suit to lock the wings in place. Once his arms were free, he caught Prowl, and glided down to the ground. "Prowl! PROWL! Please, wake up! WAKE UP!" The warrior gently shook his beloved, but the Praxian didn't respond. Sunstreaker felt despair grip him, as he heard Unicron laughing evilly, and move to grab the gently-drifting shuttle. Still holding Prowl in his arms, Sunstreaker was kneeling on the ground, but he then felt a ray of sunlight fall upon him, warming his armor. He looked up at that bright orb in the sky, and tears fell from his face. "Please… please help me… help me save them…"

Suddenly, the sun's rays all seemed to focus on him, and bright blue streaks of light were starting to head towards him. Sunstreaker could swear he saw Airstrike's face in his mind, and he could hear her voice.

" _Sunstreaker, you are indeed a hero, and so, I bestow upon you the power to protect, the powers you need to save countless lives. Accept them, and accept your destiny._ " Sunstreaker stared into the beam of sunlight, watching the glowing blue streaks of color rushing towards him. In the shuttle, everyone was watching, as Sunstreaker was surrounded by the beam of Sunlight, and the blue streaks of light started to spiral around him. Then, he was lifted up into the air, and Prowl slipped from his grip. The blue streaks of light spiraled around the golden shaft of light that had seemingly sucked the warrior into its grip, and they couldn't make out what was happening to the warrior. Sunstreaker could feel himself being stretched somehow, but he also felt his arms and legs swelling, the muscle cables becoming stronger, and the joints became more durable. His armor felt heavier, and he could feel his head changing shape. The flight suit fell off of him undamaged, and it flopped onto the ground beside Prowl. The warrior felt his claws extend, and grow longer. His headfins changed shape slightly, becoming more elongated, and sweeping backwards a bit. He could feel a crest sprouting on his forehead, and it swept back in a three-pronged design. Then, he felt a strange sensation in his back. New relays that had never been there before took shape, and came online. He realized that he was actually growing _wings_. Real _WINGS_! Then, the light seemed to concentrate itself from within him, and then it exploded outwards, revealing his new form. He was beautiful before, but now, after his transformation, he was dazzling, and powerful. Sunstreaker had a knight-like visor over his optics, the bright blue light of his optics shining through the slits in the visor. His headfins seemed a lot like a dragon's horns, yet they still resembled their original shape. He had a crest like a trident going from his forehead to behind his head. His black and gold wings flapped powerfully, keeping him in the air. His fingers had long, serrated claws extending from them, and his entire frame looked larger and stronger. He also had electric-blue patterns all over him, patterns that glowed with a light of their own. Sideswipe could feel his brother through their twin bond, but the yellow twin's spark was more powerful than ever. The yellow warrior had a scowl on his face, as he looked at Unicron, who had frozen in astonishment. Sunstreaker' new frame had an aura of power around him, and as the shuttle drifted down to the ground, everyone inside simply stared at the yellow twin.

"…Sunny?" Sideswipe watched in awe, as Sunstreaker flew up towards Unicron, his hands surrounded by a bright blue light. The warrior thrust his palms forwards, and twin beams of blue light shot out towards the planet-former. They struck Unicron in the chest, sending him back into space, but Sunstreaker didn't stop his attack. Bright blue jets of flame appeared coming from his heels, and he rocketed upwards towards Unicron. Down below, on the planet's surface, Ratchet was checking on Prowl.

"Prowl, you better be alive, fraggit." The CMO checked the SIC's vitals, and was relieved to find that they were still registering life. Then, Prowl's optics onlined, and stared right at the medic.

"Ratchet? Wh-what happened?" Then, the SIC looked past the medic, and saw Sunstreaker. "S-SUNNY?!"

"Calm down, Prowl. Yes, that's Sunstreaker, but it appears that the prophecy was true. It appears that Airstrike gave him an upgrade that is most likely temporary, but I'm not sure." Ratchet carefully repaired all of the immediately life-threatening injuries that the SIC had sustained, while said SIC had his optics locked onto the dazzling golden form that was battling Unicron single-handedly (and winning). Suddenly, there was a massive burst of energy that emanated from the warrior, and it practically incinerated the god of Destruction. All that was left was Unicron's head, which Sunstreaker flew up to, and kicked all the way across the galaxy. The golden warrior gently drifted down to the ground, blue patterns all over his body still glowing with a bright blue light, and landed gently next to Prowl.

"S-Sunny?" Prowl looked up at the mech, who looked back at him with love in his optics. The knight-like visor flipped up to rest on Sunstreaker's forehead, fully revealing his optics.

"Yes, Prowl. Are you all right?" Sunstreaker had spoken for the first time since his transformation, and it seemed richer than ever, striking chords of sound that reverberated in the Autobots' audios.

"I'm fine, Sunny." Then, Sunstreaker stepped back a few feet, and his optics shut off. In a flash of swirling blue light, he reverted to his original form, and collapsed to the ground. "SUNNY!" The SIC scampered over to the mech, who was lying still on the ground, and shook him. "Sunny, wake up!"

"P-Prowl?" Sunstreaker's voice was back to normal, and the warrior's optics onlined to stare right at the SIC. The warrior was back to normal, but there were still a few faintly glowing patterns on his chest and shoulders.

"Sunny, you're all right!" Prowl hugged the warrior, and, after a few moments, Sunstreaker hugged him back.

"Of course I'm all right, Prowl. You know me. I'm too stubborn to leave you." Then, the two separated, and they both stared at the warrior's chest and shoulders. "Looks like I've still got some remnants of that power that Airstrike gave me. I wonder if…" Suddenly, that very Winged Guardian appeared to them, yet she was see-through, and they realized that she was using water vapor in the air to communicate with them.

" _Sunstreaker, it is not just remnants. When the need is dire, and there is no other way to protect the others, you will still be able to take your Protector form. The patterns that still mark you testify that you are a Protector. Others are also Protectors, but they are few and far between. They are all mechs and femmes who have proven themselves worthy, and have asked. My power is infinite, but I will only bestow some upon those who I deem worthy. You are worthy, Sunstreaker, because you are a defender, a Protector, a guardian. You love and care for those around you, and as such, you would protect them with your very life. It is a great privilege I have given you, but it doesn't come without its burdens. Your powers are not to be squandered upon trivial things like rivalries, or in fighting rings. You must use your natural abilities for those. The Protector powers are different for each mech and femme, and each is unique. And Sunstreaker, you are the most powerful of them all. You are the Elite Protector._ " The water vapor faded away, taking the image of the Winged Guardian with it. Sunstreaker and Prowl looked at each other, and then at the other Autobots, who had gathered behind them.

"Prime… what do we do now?" Sunstreaker looked worried, as if he thought that the Prime would use him like a pawn, simply because of his powers.

"Now, we are going to try to get in contact with your fellow Protectors. From what I could tell, Airstrike practically said that you are now their leader. Though you are all scattered, you will need some form of a command system."

"All right… so how do we find them?" Sunstreaker stood up, albeit shakily, and helped Prowl to stand as well. In the background, Bumblebee, who had come out of the Ark, was picking up the warrior's flight suit.

"We'll use Teletraan 1 to find them. Let's go." Optimus went into the Ark, followed by the others, and Sunstreaker retrieved his flight suit from Bumblebee.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

"Autobots, I have an announcement to make. Unicron is no longer a threat, thanks to our resident Protector, Sunstreaker. You should all know that Sunstreaker is the Elite Protector, so he's the most powerful of them all. You should all treat him with respect now, because when things are at their worst, he will be the one that we should turn to for protection. He is now the leader of the Protectors, but we need to contact his fellow Protectors. You will notice a few things different about Sunstreaker, but that is only because he still has some traces of his Protector form on him." Optimus was standing on the stage in the rec room, with Sunstreaker by his side. Suddenly, Teletraan 1 alerted them to the fact that there were incoming calls. They all rushed to the Command Center, and were surprised to see that there were ten calls in total. When they brought them up onto the screen, there were nine images of femmes, and one of a mech.

* _Greetings. I am Draconia, Protector of the ruins of Praxus._ * A femme who had two protrusions that were similar to bangs on a human female on her head spoke, her bright blue optics studying every image on her own screen. Then, a femme who was extremely slender and catlike spoke.

* _I am Felinis, Protector of the ruins of Polyhex._ * Others spoke, and one was a femme that they already knew.

* _I am Amazon, Protector of the ruins of Centaurie Tetrax. You know me already, Optimus Prime, as does Sunstreaker. I have only recently gained my Protector status._ *

"It is good to speak with you again, Amazon. Now, you all must have gotten a message from Airstrike, am I correct?" Optimus looked at the screen, while the ten callers each gave him an affirmative. "Then you probably all know the situation, correct?" Ten more affirmatives. "Good. Now, I am going to expand our current base farther into the volcano, and make a section that is reserved for the Protectors. I believe that Airstrike has told you who your new leader is, correct?" More affirmatives. "All right then, I'll have our engineers get to work, and I'll let you speak with Sunstreaker." Optimus stepped away from the screen, and went to speak with Hoist and Grapple, while Sunstreaker stepped up to the screen.

"Greetings. I am Sunstreaker. Now, I need to know one thing. Would it be possible for you each to take some time to come to Earth so that we may have a meeting face-to-face, and possibly forge a stronger alliance with my current comrades?"

* _I believe that would be feasible._ * A femme with a knight-like visor that was resting above where her optics were was speaking, and Sunstreaker remembered that she was named Avia.

"Good. We need to get our situation under control, and I need to get a better idea of what each of you is capable of. Now, since we have that established, we better set about getting you all to Earth. I know that Amazon has a shuttle, but what about the rest of you?"

* _I have my own spacebridge._ * Draconia held up a remote control, and smiled. Others told him that they had transport, but then Felinis spoke up.

* _I have no way of travelling through space. I'll have to hitch a ride with someone else._ *

* _You can ride in my shuttle with me, Felinis._ * Amazon smiled, and the cat-like femme nodded. Soon, they would all arrive on Earth, and they would become the second most formidable fighting force in the universe.


End file.
